Zootopia: Ace Detectives
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Kain Nine, A Yellow furred Schnauzer, A canine detective with a high logic who had worked as a investigator in Dogsberg. Is sent out from his comfy neighborhood to join up with Zootopia's ZPD. However, when his partners are Nick and Judy, he's relatively disappointed, however a few words his father told him as a pup came back to him. Every detail is important...No matter how small.
1. Prologue

**Zootopia: Ace Detectives**

 **I do not own Zootopia, rights belong to Disney.**

 **Kain Nine, A Yellow furred Schnauzer, A canine detective with a high logic who had worked as a investigator in Dogsberg. Is sent out from his comfy neighborhood to join up with Zootopia's ZPD. However, when his partners are Nick and Judy, he is relatively disappointed, however a few words his father told him as a pup came back to him.**

 ** _Every detail is important...No mater how small._**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The police cruiser shook as Kain Nine looked at the case file. "The boys are as baffled as you are." The driver, a Chow Chow wearing a police uniform told the detective. "A priceless gem is stolen from the museum, from a heavily armed vault, and somehow while it was still locked... _From the outside..."_

"Not baffled, just curious." Kain said closing the case file and shoving it into his coat. He wore a brown detective coat along with a pair of slacks and a fedora on his head. Ear holes were cut out of the fedora for his ears. "I'll need to see the crime scene myself to see it clearly."

The cruiser stopped in front of the Dogsberg Museum, the detective hopped out and begin to head towards the entrance. A Chinese Crested Dog was trying to evade a news crew. He was wearing a purple suit and tie along with purple slacks. "Mr Doni, Mr Doni! As the museum curator, Do you have any knowledge of the investigation in progress?"

"I assure you the fine detectives will have this conflict resolve in a matter of hours-" He then saw Kain and quickly pulled away from the group. He ran up to him with a panic expression. "PLEASE tell me you have any leads! That Comet Stone was suppose to be shipped out to the natural museum IN ZOOTOPIA! My REPUTATION WILL BE RUIN!" He pleaded through gritted teeth. The two entered the museum as Doni continued. "This isn't just some one-million dollar stone that fell from the sky!"

"Before you give yourself a horse throat, I suggest you take a deep breath and tell me why's this stone's so important?" Kain asked the curator.

"Well..." Doni said after taking a few breaths. "There's been a lot of legends going around that stone, it fell about a thousand years ago from outer space, when it crashed. It released a gas into our planet's atmosphere that...According to-" He walked over to a nearby chest and opened it, He began to grunt as he pulled something out. "This...Ancient...Zodiac...Tablet..." He then set the stone slate on the floor for Kain to see. "It...'pant' Gave all of our feral ancestors the ability to evolve beyond natural limits..." He then traced his paw among the stone writing. "The Zodiacs, (Huff) Were the lucky group of animals who were effected by the comet first and formed their first form of civilization."

"So basically this stone has the power to give feral animals the right to stand up all the time. Sounds...Far-fetched if you asked me." Kain said smirking.

"Hey, It's etched in stone. I mean...Literally." Doni said tapping the slate. "It's LITERALLY etched in stone."

* * *

Kain entered the vault when the crime took place, many officers were stationed as they went about trying to find a lead. Kain walked down the stairwell towards a large room size box, it had glass windows and a iron vault door.

"No sign of force entry, No security footage. And to add it on top of that..." Doni then put his hands on his hips. "They went out of their way to _Trash_ my office!"

Kain paused, his office was ram-shacked? Kain went into deep throught, why did they risked getting caught by going the extra mile to annoy the curator...?

"This door is very special. Only I can open it." Doni said walking over to the vault's center room and punching in a code on the digit pad. "I had the code tattooed onto my palm." He then show his hand as a sign of proof. The door opened revealing the empty display case where the stone once was. "I even installed a fail-safe in case I get locked in here, An air vent that can open and close whenever someone is in here. If someone happens to get locked in, the vent will open up supplying them with air to keep them from suffocation."

"Claustrophobic much?" Kain asked taking a guess.

"Yes, very much. Can't stand small spaces." Doni laughed for a bit before looking into the room, that...small...trappable...room. "I'll leave the rest to you." He quickly walked away as Kain puzzled out what to do first.

* * *

 **The main office should be around here...**

Kain walked down the hallway of the museum. Even though it wasn't relative, he thought that it should be worth looking over the ram shacked office. Hopefully, there should be a clue in there. The canine then found the office door with Doni's name on it. "Okay, Hopefully the mess won't be TOO big." He opened the door.

"...I stand corrected."

The room looked like it been torn up by a pack of savage wolves. Files were everywhere and the table cabinets were flipped over. Someone must've really hated the curator to do so much damage. He then knelt down to look at the notes.

 **What the- These are from Mr Doni's daily journal! His personal thoughts and recent improvement ideas.**

He looked at the other sheets and saw they were personal notes as well.

 **Besides these, noting else seems misplaced...why would-**

He blinked.

Of course!

If the culprit knew the vault code, they could've have easily entered the vault...BUT not the inner security box that housed the Comet Stone. And when they realized that Mr Doni kept the code for the stone at hand. They must've have search his office, and judging by the state it was in. They had no luck finding it and decided to take it out on the room itself. As he swept through the notes he suddenly felt a grip on his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed when he saw the metal hand on his shoulder. He looked back gripping his chest when he saw that the hand was attached to a metal stick which was being held by a pug wearing a guard uniform.

"Heh, like my invention. The extendo-matic, capable of reaching up to eight feet." The pug said chuckling. He then demonstrated when he held the gadget towards the mug on the table. The gadget then lunged forward and snagged it. "Been working on it the last few hours. Bubs. At your service." He said to the detective as he handed him the mug.

"Kain...Kain Nine." He replied as the mug walked away. He then looked at the papers on the floor as he added everything together. He then set the mug on the table before leaving the room.

 **I think I got my deduction.**

* * *

"Alright, I think I understand what happened here." Kain said as everyone gathered, Doni and his security guard. The vault, which was usually locked, was opened during the time the theft took place meaning the culprit could have been a guard as they have the secruity codes. The Comet Stone could be plucked from the vault with little effort..." He then turned and chuckled. "At least..."

He turned.

 **"That was what the culprit thought."**

 _Kain's logic started to reinvent the crime through the culprit's point of_ _view. The sound of the vault door echoed as a shadow form with a pair of ears entered the vault._

 **"The culprit, thinking that the code they had as a guard would give them access to any security terminal in the building, thought it would also give them access to the main security box."**

 _The shadow form chuckled as they began to input the code, however, the pad let out a beep of disapproval. "What!?" The shadow form muttered, they began to enter the code a few more times._

 **"Sadly, that's when they realized that only the curator had the only code for the security box. _"_**

 _The shadow form then slammed his palm on the pad as he looked back towards the exit._

 **"They then decided to quickly search they're bosses office."**

 _The shadow form yelled in anger before shoving the file cabinet onto the floor._

 **"They couldn't find what they were looking for-"**

 _ **"HOLD ON A MOMENT!"**_

* * *

"Yes, Mr Doni?" Kain asked when the curator interrupted his deduction.

"The security cams didn't see anyone go into the vault or leave." Doni said with a worried look. "How could the culprit do all that without leaving any digital evidence?"

"Who's in charge of the cameras?" Kain asked again, more intently then before.

"That would be..." Doni stopped. He and the others turned their gazed...

To Bubs.

"If the guard was someone manning the camera, then it would be easy to replaced the footage from tonight with a roll from a previous shift."

"What!? Me!?" The pug said in defense. "Even if I did do all that, How did I get at the rock, huh?"

"Try a different approached."

* * *

 _The shadow culprit grumbled as he walked back and forth in front of the security box._

 **" _Unable to get at the stone the hard way. The culprit decided to use the vent to get inside the box._**

 _The shadow culprit then opened up the vent that was on the back of the box and stared into the passage way._

* * *

"Now, naturally. The vent is too small for someone to squeeze through...BUT..." Kain then turned to the now sweating Bubs. "If they had a special tool for reaching through small spaces, now that's a different story."

Bubs gulped.

"Yes-But..." Doni interrupted. "The stone is too wide to be pulled through the vent. It would get stuck!"

"True, which is where it been hidden all this time." Kain said smirking. "Unable to get at it right away, the culprit decided to leave it in the vent and come back for it later. Covering up their tracks as they did."

Kain then approached the shaking pug. "So want to fess up, or do you want me to do it for you?" Kain asked, suddenly, the pug stopped shaking and smiled.

Suddenly the floor burst with white smoke, the pug had set off a smoke bomb and was making an escape. Kain then made a lunge at the guilty dog and pulled something off of him.

 **A mask!?**

In his hands was a rubber pug mask. He looked around as the smoke cleared but the culprit was nowhere in sight. "Who was that guy...Better yet..."

He looked at the mask.

"What was he?"

* * *

Kain was looking at the mask during the drive back to the police station. "Don't beat yourself up, buddy. You found the Comet Stone and stopped a theft. That's an B plus at best."

"Yeah, well. I guess a grade is better then noting." Kain said setting the mask to the side.

"By the way, I heard you were getting transfer to Zootopia next week." The Chow Chow said looking back at him.

"Yep, this is my last case here in good ol' Dogsberg." Kain said looking out the window.

"I also heard you getting paired with a pair of high-ranked officers to act as your partners." The Chow Chow continued.

"Like I need help."

The Chow Chow was silence for a moment. "...One of these days, your going to be stumped on a real puzzle of a case, a puzzle that even you might not solve on your own." The driver said in a soft tone.

Kain then looked out the window as he took those words in.

* * *

End of prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Zootopia: Ace Detectives**

 **I do not own Zootopia, rights belong to Disney.**

 **Chapter 1: First Day, First Change**

* * *

Zootopia, you probably seen the name on side of a truck or on some bumper decal. But it's apparently the place where you can be who you want to be. Kain was reading today's newspaper during the train ride to Zootopia Central Station. It was...Awkward, being around other animals beside canine. The rhino and the grizzle bear that were sitting on both his sides were crushing proof.

Literally.

He sighed as he resumed reading the newspaper and notice a passage that interest him.

 **Huh, the city is holding another election to replace Former-Assistant-Former-Mayor Bellweather. My old man always did said "Never trust a lamb"**

He then shook the paper as he turned the page, on the next page were details about the incident that occurred a year ago.

 **The public details of the Bellweather case. Said here she hired an expert sniper to tag predators with concentrated night howlers...Nasty!**

He knew the effects of the night howler flower to stay away from them. On the side of the report were two pictures.

 **Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. First Rabbit and fox officers and partners, Great Teamwork, Glad they decided to hire a rabbit officer, those things are crazy fast.**

He then felt the train slowing down, meaning that they had arrived. After nearly getting trample on as he left the station, he was finally giving some breathing room. The streets were crowded with vehicles of every size for each type of animal.

 **Sahara Square, The ZPD office should be around here.**

He then pulled out the map of Zootopia on his phone. His phone had been updated with police approved apps for navigating Zootopia.

 **I should always check my Map App before moving to another part of Zootopia...Oh! It's just down the block. I want to stop by my apartment but that can wait till after work.**

He then put his phone away as he approached the crosswalk and waited for the lights to change.

* * *

 **ZPD, the Zootopia police Department.**

He read the sign before entering the impressive HQ. The canine detective then walked up to the reception. "Excuse me, I-" He stopped when he notice the portly cheetah behind the desk.

 **Okay! I'm pretty sure Cheetahs aren't suppose to be that round!**

"Oh, Heya! You must be Detective Nine that the Chief told me about." The cheetah said with a cheerful tone. "Look at you...Its like you have a little mustache."

 **He's talking about my muzzle hair isn't he, I knew I should've trimmed!**

"Benjamin, Just call me Ben." The cheetah introduced.

"Well, You can call me Kain, Kain Nine." I said with a rather proud tone.

"Wait..." Ben said as he heard the name. "Kain...Nine."

"Yes."

"You mean like "Canine" Right?"

"...Yes..."

Ben then gasped before saying. "I just totally got your name and it's meaning." Kain chuckled before they both heard the front lobby doors opening.

"...seriously, Have you ever seen a cat on nip before? It's like seeing a hyena after he downed seven cups of espresso."

"Well, what's important we took that tabby in before he harmed himself OR someone else."

"Was that before or after he ran into that street post when he tried to make a break for it?"

Kain looked towards the source and saw a bunny and a fox walking in side by side.

 **Are those the two from the paper? Huh, Wonder if they heard of me.**

"Thankfully, he was stun long enough for us to make the arrest." Judy said as she walked ahead of her partner with a look of triumph.

"Oh, Hey guys!" Benjamin's voice got louder as he projected towards Kain. "Canine The detective's here! He's going to be joining you on your cases from now on."

"I told you my name is just-" He stopped. "-Wait what..."

He looked at the two short officers as they approached the front desk. Then looked at Benjamin who was giving him a double thumbs-up and a nod of approval. He then looked between the two and Ben a few more times.

 **"These two are my partners!?"**

"Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde here, I read your file, pretty impressive work." Judy said cheerful as Kain jaw dropped lower. "I look forward to see Kain Nine out in the field for myself." She then extended her paw in friendship, which Kain hesitantly shook. She then started to walk off towards the briefing room. "Come on, Chief Bogo is expecting you to be at today's briefing."

Kain then stood there for a moment. "...That's the officer who solved the greatest mystery in Zootopia." He mumbled as Nick walked by him.

"She had a little help you know." Nick said slyly before pulling Kain's fedora over his eyes. "Nice outfit by the way, Very 90's." He slip in a joke as he followed after his partner.

 **Great, so when I'm held up at gunpoint, these two are my backup. I'm dead.**

Kain then followed after the two. Okay, he shouldn't think lightly of these two. At least not too soon, hopefully there won't be two big of a crime during their shift.

Hey, he can hope right?

But in a city as big as Zootopia, the odds of a quiet day were pretty slim. Still, he was probably worried about noting, these two took down a few bad apples and faced a lot of hazardous hurdles, according to their files. He just had to wait and see and restrict his actions.

"Hey, Sherlock Hound, Bogo going to be peeved if you don't pick up your pace."

...And his first restricted action was NOT strangling a former con-artist who was also his partner.

...This...Was going to be a tough day.

* * *

Please review, Sorry for it being a bit short. This is the first time writing one of these.


	3. Chapter 2

**Zootopia: Ace Detectives**

 **I do not own Zootopia, rights belong to Disney.**

 **Chapter 2: All Bark and No Bite?**

* * *

 **"Settle down! NOW!"**

The briefing room full of very loud and very large animals. (Save for the bunny, fox and Schnauzer sitting in the front.) Were quieted down by Chief Bogo who was getting a clipboard ready. "Now then, we have a new face here at the ZPD, Detective Kain Nine of the DPD...Alright now then, On to the priority at hand."

 **Straight to the point.**

"There has been a string of robberies as of late, With one of which occurred last night in the RainForest District's museum." He then looked at the three in the front. "Nine, This is where you prove your detective title, Hopps and Wilde, you will be acting as his partners for his case."

"Uh, chief." Kain interrupted as he got out from his chair. "With all due respect, I know of their reputation but In a case we're start dealing with more then savage animals, I would be much more reassured if I had much more...Reliable..." He then saw Bogo's piecing glare. "Backup."

"What's the matter, Detective? You don't think you can't fend for yourself? All bark and no bite?" Bogo said with a teasing tone before turning serious. "Don't underestimate your partners or they're abilities as officers, I could send you back to Dogsberg..."

Kain then sighed before getting back in his seat. "No, sir, I apologize...Sir." Kain said before looking his two partners next to him. "...For the record, I was worried for your safety not mine." He whispered.

"Whatever you say, fido." Nick said before Bogo continued.

"Now that's out of the way, I want you all to be on your guard, The election is coming up, and the last thing I need is enough conspiracy underneath Zootopia." Bogo said before saying. "Your dismiss!"

* * *

"I can't believe they make police cruisers for smaller mammals." Kain said as he look around Nick and Judy's police cruiser. "I can barely reach the foot pedals in my old car."

"Well the ZPD Decided that cruisers should be made to accommodate every animal's size." Judy said as she gripped the wheel steadying, the cruiser was now leaving the Sahara Central and into the RainForest district. "It was the least they can do after me and Nick solved the Night Howler case."

"Oh, So what's your saying is..." Kain said smiling. "Is that they felt so bad for giving you a hard time during your first days at the ZPD that they refurnished an old cruiser and gave it to you as an apology for making fun of your short height."

Judy said noting...But stepped on the breaks, and causing Kain's head to collide with the back seat.

"Oops."

"And that's why I started wearing my seatbelt." Nick said slyly as Kain pulled his head free from the back of the seat.

"Okay, That was a bit of impulsive of me, But I learned my lesson. I shouldn't make you mad, Especially when your driving." Kain said rubbing his nose. "...But I'm not saying anything else! Got it!?"

Judy giggled before complying. "Whatever you say, detective."

Soon the cruiser arrived at a parking space. The parking space was position in-front of one of the many, no, dozen rope bridges that hung around the forest district. The bridge leading to a round building that was built on the branches of a large tree. Like the tree's around them.

"Before we continued, I would like to know what was stolen from the RainForest District museum." Kain said taking out his notebook. "...If you don't mind." The three were now walking across the suspended bridge to the main Museum platform.

"Well, there was a robbery but..." Judy said as she recalled the case file. "The only thing stolen was **The Zodiac Slate that was on display in the center of the museum."**

"Zodiac?" He asked, That same name again. "I heard that name in my last case in Dogsberg..."

"Oh, that meteorite chunk that was almost stolen from the Dogsberg museum, You think there may be a connection?" Judy asked before Nick spoke up.

"Carrots, Biscuits. Let's take one mystery on at a time here." The fox said walking ahead.

"Wilde's right, we should focus on what's waiting for us behind those doors." Kain said as the three walked up the wooden staircase towards the main entrance. On the side of the doors was a sign

 **RainForest District History Museum**

"Well, this is the last place I expect a robbery. **"** Nick said before he and the other two walked in. The museum itself was basically one big room. In the center of the round room, was a shattered display case, police tape was placed around the area from the night before.

"At least this is a normal case..." Judy said before noticing Nick and Kain looking upwards. She then felt a droplet of water hit her nose and looked up.

 **There was a giant hole in the roof of the museum. Droplets of water were drizzling in. The hole was position right over the broken display case.**

"Is this a simple case of robbery, or something else." Kain said as he walked under the police tape, he then picked up a shard of glass from the display case.

 **"Um, excuse me..."**

Kain and his partners turned and saw a half frighten ant-eater walking over to them. "Nozzleworth, The caretaker of the museum, At least..." He then gestured around him. "It WAS a museum till that monster! Chewed a hole in my roof!"

"Monster?" Kain asked crooking his head. "You mean thief, right?"

"Bah! I saw it with my own eyes." The ant-eater then gestured. "Right when I was about to close up, something broke into from the roof and climbed back out...Taking the Zodiac Slate."

"What can you tell us about this Zodiac slate?" Judy asked getting her pen and notepad ready.

"It's one of a set of ooparts that were left behind by the Zodiacs. A tablet that had a bit of untranslated history of our ancestors the Zodiacs." Nozzleworth explained, he then looked at the hole. "I assure you, **the creature that stole the tablet was no mammal I had ever seen before."**

 **Like I said before, Is this a simple robbery...Or something much more bigger then what I was seeing now?**

* * *

To be continued. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Zootopia: Ace Detectives**

 **I do not own Zootopia, rights belong to Disney.**

 **Chapter 3: The Badgering Reporter.**

* * *

"Well this is a new one..." Nick said looking up at the massive hole while Judy and Kain looked around the display. The three had set up some police tape while Nozzleworth closed the museum.

"Hey, Kain, look here." Judy said picking up a piece of paper. Kain took it from her and studied it. The handwriting was horrible and scribbled, but he managed to make out a few words.

 **Zodiac Relic Locations-**

 **Lucky Cat Antiques- Checked.**

 **Monkey Pawn Shop- Checked.**

 **The Marquis' Manor- Checked.**

 **Dogsberg** **Museum- DELAYED. Our agent didn't retrieve the Comet Stone fragment! Our Hacker better help him steal it before it arrives to Zootopia...Or else.**

 **The rest of it was torn off...Hmm...**

"Looks like this is a group project." Kain said showing it to the two. "There's even the Dogsberg Museum where the comet stone should've been stolen." He then handed it to the two before reaching into his pockets and pulling out his favorite bag of crunchy dog bones, before taking one out and popping it into his mouth.

"Bad guys today really should find a better place to store their secret plans." Nick said looking at it with a sly smile.

"Yes! Now we just have to feed the handwriting to the crime database and a find a match." Judy started but saw Kain's concerned look.

"Good thinking, Judy. But..." Kain said before adding. **"The handwriting is so bad, It'll take months to search through the entire database."**

"Looks like we'll have to do this the fashion way." Nick said before pointing at a row in the list. "Let's stop by this Marquis' guy's place. It was one of the most recent hits."

"I don't remember a place like that." Judy murmured looking at the list. "And without an address we could be going at it for a while."

"Well it lucky for you that this fox right here know's a thing or two about our Marquis friend." Nick answered looking at his paw with pride. "Back before I became a cop I did a few cons for this Marquis guy, got a few antiques for his collection." Nick said walking away from the two. "You see, the marquis was a very into old stuff, treasures, knick-knacks, I'll leave if up to your imagination, Carrots." Nick then looked to Kain. "Biscuits." Kain then bit down on the bone he was chewing. Whatever he was stress or thinking he would chew on one of his bone snacks until it been whittled away to a pale twig.

"And just so happens his place is just a short walk from where we parked." Nick said gesturing out the window he was standing next to. Across the vista was a stately manor sitting on the top of a large rain forest tree.

"Well, Clap, Clap, Clap. Wilde." Kain said putting his paws together in a clapping fashion. _"Maybe this partnership wasn't so bad after all."_ He thought to himself.

"Well, We can't just sit here. Let's go pay the Marquis a visit." Judy said looking over at the manor in the distance. Nick then walked ahead just as Kain stopped Judy. "Hm?"

"Look...I..." Kain began scratching the back of his head. "Uh, Noting. Let's get going." He passed it off before passing the rabbit before suddenly they heard the window opening and a badger climbing through. The badger was dressed in a brown jacket and tie and was carrying a instant camera.

"Hey, This is a crime scene." Nick said turning. The badger just grumbled.

"Well, I wouldn't be breaking and entering to gather newsworthy stuff if it wasn't." The badger mumbled before seeing the three's police badges. "Uh oh." He then turned around and began to quickly climb out.

"You just admitted to a crime!" Kain shouted grabbing him by the collar and lifting him back inside. He then muttered to himself. "If everyone did that, if would make my job _so_ much easier."

"Hey, I'm a reporter, I'M supposed to be honest!" The badger said before the dog dropped him. The badger dusted himself off. "James Honeybucks, Reporter of the **Daily Pine newspaper."**

"Is that the paper that always gets thrown in the garbage before noon?" Nick asked slyly while the badger gave him a shocked look. "I'm sorry, I just saw a bunch of papers in the garbage cans we passed on our way here so-"

"Guh! SHUDDUP!" James shouted jumping up as he did. "The Pine been's through some tough times, but with this whole robbery business could put it back on the map, I could've published this morning if things weren't so hectic here last night-DOH!"

Judy spoke up. "And what happened here that was so hectic?"

"And why do you want to know?"

"Because..." Judy then held up a orange carrot pen and pressed the cleverly concealed play button.

 **"Well, I wouldn't be breaking and entering to gather newsworthy stuff if it wasn't."**

She hit paused. "...If you don't tell us what you know, you'll be spending nine to ten weeks in prison on charges for trespassing in a police restricted area and attempting to break and enter." The badger gulped.

"A recording isn't enough to put you away, I'm afraid." Kain said stepping in. "But...We could interview your co-workers, your boss, about what you were doing last night and see if they can provide a solid alibi." Kain then frown. "Ready to talk? What happened last night?"

"Fine...You twisted my tail." James sighed shrugging. "I'll tell you my side of the story of what happened here."

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 4

**Zootopia: Ace Detectives**

 **I do not own Zootopia, rights belong to Disney.**

 **Chapter 4: The Marquis.**

 **Sorry for the wait, promise to upload some more.**

* * *

 **"It was around late last night when I was leaving from an interview with the Marquis over the way. When something crashed into the roof of the museum and out again! Never seen an animal that big before!"**

The Marquis' manor was a sight to behold. Grand and bodacious, It was a question at rather how it was being supported by the tree branches without crashing down. Kain grabbed the rope connected to the doorbell and gave it a quick tug. Letting out a ominous tone. If that wasn't the cake, there were also two stone tiger skeletons meant to ward off anyone smart.

...No, I'm serious, two stone tigers that are just skeletons, Creepy.

"So, Nick, you knew the Marquis?" Judy asked her partner as the three waited patently.

"Yeah, although each of my visits were a little..." Nick added before looking over to the stone statue of the tiger and staring at the skull.

"Disturbing?" Kain asked looking back.

"I was going to say macabre..." Nick started before stepping behind Judy. "Which is ironically the translation of the creepy into french. Is it too late to find another lead?"

Suddenly the door began to creak open, something began to walk out, a small black bat wearing a tuxedo was coming out to greet the three. "Greetings officers, I suppose your here to interview the master of the incident."

"Yes, And since the estate is a crime scene, your employer won't mind if we take a look around?" Kain said kneeling down to the winged mammal.

"But of course. Come this way. And you too master Nick. It is pleasing to know you have found a better calling in life." The bat said before turning around and walking inside, the three followed the tiny steward inside, leaving behind some wet paw prints on the carpet "Get the door boys, and clean up would you?" The bat said, suddenly a flock of black bats swoop past the detectives before closing the door neatly, the group split into three as one fetch a towel and the other fetch a brush and some polish. They began to clean in perfect unity.

"Nice. Forgot how expansive the staff here is." Nick commented as he kept close to Judy. "If we run into a bat name Lance, I'm not Nick Wilde. I sort of owe him five bucks."

"This way to the foyer." The "Batler" Said gesturing to one of the main hall doorways. Inside was a expansive foyer complete with a fireplace. Suddenly, the eerie sound of a pipe organ sounded out causing the three to jump. Over in the corner of the room was a giant grand organ, at the keys was a shrouded form.

"Mr Feathery, Nice to see you again." Nick said as the form stopped playing, the creature stepped into the light, reveled as a vulture wearing a black suit.

"Wilde? Your working with the police?" The bird said before flapping his wings. "No matter, I shall show the way to the crime scene."

Just as the officers started to follow him, Nick was stopped by a bat who fluttered in his face. "Hey! Your that fox who ripped me off! I want my money right now!" The bat said. Nick didn't reply but threw the bat into one of the organ's pipes. Walking after his partners with a smug look.

 _"You still owe me those five bucks!"_ The bat yelled as it struggled to get out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Zootopia: Ace Detectives**

 **I do not own Zootopia, rights belong to Disney.**

 **Chapter 5: Train ride to a lead.**

 **Sorry for the wait, promise to upload some more.**

* * *

The two detectives entered a Gothic style office as they approached a large bird post, you know, one of those special stands for birds to rest on, sitting behind a desk. They saw the Marquis walk past them before climbing onto the desk. "Over to your right," The vulture said before climbing onto his perch, he then shielded his eyes with his wing. "...The crime..."

To the left was a display that was utterly smashed, with whatever was inside missing. "My prized **Zodiac Gear,** Gone!" The Marquis Cried out.

"Weird, This display case is the only thing that seems broken." Kain said looking at the scene.

"Sir, Have you interview your staff?" Judy asked, causing the bird to gasp.

"Maybe one of them flew off with it?" Nick asked as well. This horrified the master even more.

"How...Dare you, My stewards are as loyal as my own family." The Marquis said, turning away. "Feel free to ask more questions, but make it quick, My servants are going to clean up soon..." The three then looked at each other.

* * *

Kain was riffling through the case files Judy had put together, looking through them on the way to the ZPD. "Okay, we know whoever pull off these heist belonged to a group." Kain said to the two. "Judy, Nick, do you know the date when the comet fragment from the Dogberg Museum is supposed to be shipped to the Zootopia natural museum?"

"In about...Two days... I think." Judy said in thought as she drove.

"We should tell Bogo about the list, The thieves may be planning on stealing it while on route to Zootopia." Kain Nine said closing the folder.

"You mean, there's a chance we could ride..." Nick began, only for Kain to finish.

"The Hightail Express? The first ever train built for national travel? Yes, Bogo might let us on as extra paws" Kain answered. "If we can catch this "Hacker" In the act, we may be able to get more information on the other thefts. And since the train is a piece of technological and automated marvel, A hacker can easily bypass the automated locks." Kain then looked out the window. "Now, Nick, I can guess your giddy on being the first one on board this train, but remember, catching the culprit comes first..." Kain then looked back at the two. "I'll pitch my idea to Bogo, See if he'll agree to it." He said thinking.

* * *

The sun was setting as the three walked down the steps of the ZPD, With Nick stretching. "Well, Kain, I'm impress, you somehow managed to convince the chef to a plan you devise, If it was me, He would've shot me down in an instant."

"It was thanks to my rank as detective that he listen to me." Kain said to the fox. "Honestly, He seem to understand that after the thieves botched heist in Dogsberg, The chef would want to put in some extra paws in keeping it safe." Kain then started to walk away from the two. "I'll see at work the day after tomorrow."

"Wait, What?" Nick said crooking his head. "That's it? Your going home? Tomorrow's our day off!"

"Nick's right, We should take the time to just, hang out." Judy agreed, causing Kain to stop. "There's this diner that's having this special on deserts-"

"I, uh, appreciate the offer, but it's getting late, And I'm REALLY tired from the trip here from Dogsberg and from work, So-" Kain tried to make up an excuse, however, it was clear these two wasn't going to take no as an answer.

"Come on, Relax a little!"

"Huh?! Hey! Quit shoving me!"

"Kain! You need to get out more, Tonight we're going to celebrate our new partnership!"

"OW! That's my tail!"

The two then dragged the barking canine away, in two days, the longest train ride will began as the case for the missing relics, begins.


End file.
